Feliz San Valentin
by damydark
Summary: Un pequeño TaixTigress para estas fechas.


Feliz San Valentín

N/A: Desde que vi a kung fu panda con esta pareja quize dar un pequeño aporte pero sin querer hacer algo largo por que aun tengo otras historias. Bueno este es mi pequeño trabajo por estas fechas, todo suyo, Kung fu panda no es mío y esas cosas. ¿Alguien me puede decir porque es tan importante poner eso?

Tai Lung había regresado al valle de la paz tiempo después de la derrota de lord Shen, los 6 guerreros al regresar de Gogmen lo habían encontrado moribundo en una cueva donde parecía que él había estado sobreviviendo después de su pelea con el guerrero dragón; al encontrarlo notaron que había tratado inútilmente de mantenerse con vida sanando sus heridas y comiendo lo poco que lograba encontrar en el bosque de bambú.

Los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón discutieron con su maestro que insistía en llevarse a su hijo y sanarlo, no podía dejarlo así al borde de la muerte, al final se llevaron al leopardo lo más pronto posible al palacio de Jade para poder salvarle la vida, quien despertó días después cuando no había nadie en el palacio de jade más que Tigresa y Shifu; pensando que lo tenían allí para encerrarlo nueva mente en la prisión este ataco a Tigresa que era quien estaba a su cuidado, se enzarzaron en una pelea que la Maestra gano en poco tiempo debido a lo débil que aún se encontraba el leopardo, perdió el conocimiento cayendo encima de ella quien llamo a su maestro a gritos al verse atrapada y con ese enorme macho aplastándola, no como Po lo hacía pues el panda era más pesado pero aun así sus brazos quedaron bajo su peso y la cara de este enterrada en el hueco de su cuello haciéndola sentir algo incomoda. Llego su maestro y la ayudo a poner a Tai Lung otra vez en su cama, que de hecho era de Tigresa pero tuvo que dársela al ser la única con el tamaño y fuerza para ese felino. Al recuperar de nuevo la conciencia su padre adoptivo se quedó con el explicándole que era lo que ocurría, y que estuviera tranquilo, que en cuanto se recuperara podría marcharse en paz, todo esto con un gran pesar en sus palabras y tristeza en sus ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibido por su hijo quien sintió un remordimiento en su pecho al ver así a su antiguo maestro y padre, quien le dio un hogar y una pequeña familia. Pasaron los días y con el regreso de los demás Tai Lung podía pasear por el palacio siempre que uno de los guerreros lo vigilara; pasaron los días y el inminente adiós se acercaba.

-Hoy es el día que debes marcharte-Shifu veía a su pequeño gatito unos escalones más abajo a punto de partir.

-Padre… sé que es tarde para pedir perdón luego de todo el daño que te hice…pero… ¿Podría quedarme? - veía hacia sus pies apenado por lo que decía, ¿Dónde quedo el orgullo de guerrero con el que siempre mantenía la cabeza en alto? Cerro los ojos pensando que era un estupidez lo que pedía y estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda eh irse cuando sintió los brazos cálidos de su padre envolverlo en un abrazo que hizo se le cayeran las lágrimas como si fuese un cachorro y se abrazara a él con todos los rostros con una sonrisa, todos menos el de la felina que se mantenía sin expresión ante la escena.

Tai Lung al posar sus ojos con los de ella sintió un escalofrió, ese rostro no mostraba sentimiento pero su mirada mostraba desprecio y odio, un rencor guardado junto con decepción, el gran guerrero tubo que apartar la mirada, la venció en el puente pero no podía contra esos golpes, esos golpes que no era al cuerpo sino al corazón.

Pasó un tiempo y los guerreros del palacio de Jade aceptaron rápido al leopardo luego de ver que lo hizo su maestro, el tiempo paso y Tai Lung llegaba a salir de misiones con el guerrero dragón, todo era hermoso en el palacio de Jade, el maestro Shifu era más feliz al tener de regreso a su hijo, pero nadie en toda esa dicha noto que la jefa de los cinco furiosos dejaba de mostrar sus expresiones cuando el felino aparecía, en cuanto él llegaba era como si ella desapareciese.

Pasaron las estaciones y llego el día más melosos en todo el mundo, en toda la aldea se respiraban corazones flotantes, cosa que llego también al palacio de Jade, ni sus guerreros pudieron escapar de ellos, Po tan entusiasta insistió en un pequeño intercambio de obsequios al azar entre todos, sería un secreto a quien le tocaba dar el regalo y como para además hacerlo como un entrenamiento, nadie podía enterarse de a quien le dabas el regalo sino hasta en la puesta del sol, por lo que tendrían que quedar a solas con su Valentin para darle el regalo en la mayor discreción posible.

Tigresa meditaba frente al estanque de lágrimas sagradas, lo único que se movía era sus hombros por su respiración relajada, al escuchar la puerta abrirse su cola se irguió al notar el olor del leopardo de las nieves.

-Hola Maestra…

-…-No recibió respuesta de la felina, su cola volvió al suelo para quedarse quieta ignorando su presencia hasta que el leopardo coloco en su regazo un pequeño paquete envuelto en una manta atada de un cordón rojo junto a una linda flor de durazno, su favorito- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Es un presente, soy tu Valentin Tigresa.

-…-La felina chasqueo la lengua y con un revuelto de emociones dentro suyo abrió con delicadeza el paquete, dentro había un chaleco de entrenamiento nuevo de un exquisito color morado con sus detalles en plateado y bordes negros, le gusto a primera vista pero no quiso demostrarlo, no quería bajar la guardia con su hermano, frunció el ceño al escucharse a sí misma, se prometió jamás nombrarlo de esa manera luego de todo lo que los hizo sufrir a su padre y a ella al cometer todos esos crímenes, envolvió todo y se lo regreso-Gracias pero no lo quiero, no de parte tuya.

-Ya pedí perdón, eh demostrado ser de confianza ante todos, ¿por qué tú no me aceptas Tigresa?

-Porque no pienso darte lugar en mí vida luego de dañarnos como lo hiciste.

-Eso significa que no aceptas mi presente.

-Así es, llévatelo-le extendió el brazo para que él lo tomara con los ojos cerrados, pero no esperaba que el felino en vez de acercarse para tomar el regalo lo hiciera para darle un enorme lametón en la mejilla y escuchar su ronroneo; se voltio hecha una furia para arañarle toda la cara pero así como de rápido la lamio salió corriendo dejándola con el regalo y la flor.

Ya en la noche cuando volvía a su habitación descubrió en su mesita de noche un pequeño poema chino, el primero que leyó y que creía perdido entre todos los royos de la biblioteca, y encima de este un pétalo de flor de durazno y alado del pétalo una nota: "Vuélveme a lamer y te marcare con rayas de tigre"

N/A: ¿Qué les parecio? A mi muy corto, disculpen pero no pude escribir mucho de la interaccion de estos dos, quizás en otra ocacion, bueno espero sus criticas y comentarios.


End file.
